To Hold
by FallenPie
Summary: COMPLETE **change in summary** This takes place after the 'panda' attack in the desert. Gwendal and Yuuri are left alone to continue their quest. Gwendal POV and thoughts about the young king. onesided Gwendal/Yuuri
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone be nice, this is my very very first fic. Though I have read many, I thought I would for once in my life try. So I was watching Kyou Kara Maou episode 12 to 15; where Yuuri and Gwendal get chained together. And a plot bunny jumped into my head. So, I thought I would write it, and here it is. This takes play during episode 12, when Conrad and Wolfman get eaten by the sand

Gwendal POV

He keeps doing this every time he comes back: getting into trouble. Or maybe it is the fact that troubles always finds him, either way it is annoying and frustrating, and will give me more wrinkles.

I told them not to bring him, but the second thing I see after seeing Conrad is the king on the back of his horse. Of course he is wearing those 'contacts' and his hair is coloured, but he still looks the same. On the few rare occasions I have seen him with his contacts on; I find that his eyes are still the same. I am fully aware that the colour is different, but the looks in his eyes are still as determined, fierce … and lovely …

Out of all of the luck, we run into a sand bear! There is sand for miles, and some how we run into a sand bear. And why do I have this funny feeling if _he _was not here, this would not have happened. And to top it off, because of the Houryoku that fills these lands, the person present who was able to see it was _him_. Of course he had no idea of the danger he was in, talking about how 'cute' it was. Idiot.

I sometimes wonder what would have happened to him if Conrad was never always there. I swear, he would be dead if it was not for Conrad. Though I do not understand the relationship between him and my brother are they friends or more? He orders, yes orders, Conrad to go after Wolfman. Is it because he cares for him? Or is it because it is his nature? Yet how I wish it was his nature that wishes to make sure my brother is safe, and nothing more.

Now we are alone, together. It is not that I dislike our king, it is the fact that he is so naïve, or ignorant of our culture. He is our damn king, yet he knows nothing. Not of the dangers of this world, or the customs; which he should learn sooner than later. When we get back I will have to tell Gunter of my displeasure of the _king_'s lack of knowledge.

Now we are stuck in the desert … alone … together. Just the two of us, no one else. Usually Conrad is always with the king, or Gunter or even Wolfman, never are we alone together. When I think about us being alone together, I get this odd feeling in my stomach. However, I am in fear of voicing my discomfort in case Anissina would over hear me and decided to 'help' me.

He keeps talking. I will never understand the desire of unnecessary talking, though everyone else seems to enjoy it. Nevertheless, I can not help but enjoy myself, oddly enough. His presence, unlike others, Anissina, does not irritate me. It is almost … pleasant.

"Hey, there's something called communication …"

He does this too me as well, make me lose my focus. Though now that I have regained it, I realize how close he really is to me. I could just lean forward, not even a foot and accomplish more than my brother has. Oh god … did I just think about kissing the king! I should not be thinking such things, let alone about my brother's fiancé. Look at something else … my eyes start to wander south of their own accord, straight to his crotch. That does not seem to help the matter.

the dolphin noise

"… do you want it?"

Do I want it? What is he … oh the dolphin on his belt. Foolish me, thinking that he meant something more. The desert is starting to affect me more than I think. He is talking again, though I can not focus on his words, just his lips. Why is that toy in front of me? Ah, a gift. I guess I should explain a few things to him. What was it that he asked me earlier, something about the sand bear and being able to see it? I suppose if Gunter will not educate the king, I will.

He is still new to all of this, the Hourjutsu and Majutsu. I keep forgetting that he is not from here, and knows very little about anything. It does not surprise me too much when one considers every time he does come to our world he gets himself into some kind of trouble. Conrad and his blasted endless patients.

He shivers beside me. I know I should not, but I do not believe this will happen any time in the near future. And who ever said that I was a selfless man? I put my arm around his shoulders and pull him against me. He feels so cold beside me, or am I just really that warm? I pull him a little closer than necessary, but who cares. He is flushed against my side, and he _snuggles_ closer to me until he gets comfortable. Oh lord, he feels _right_, this feels right; to hold him tight against my side. I know this will haunt my dreams, but just this once I want to feel him. I want to hold him close, to protect him. I want to simply be with him.

"Yuuri" I whisper before closing my eyes.

End

Well there might be another part. I know this probable was not much. Please be nice, this is my first time. I am thinking about writing a sequel …


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for the second instalment! I never noticed how nice it is to get a review for one's work. Kind of motivating

Okay this will follow the anime somewhat, so expect some AU and some OOCness from the characters; mainly because I have only watched about 18-20 episodes of this show, so my knowledge is limited. Oh, and you might notice a slight difference in my writing style, I am trying something new.

Gwendal POV

'Why?'

That is all I want to know, is why this always happens. First I was stuck _alone_ with him, and now these humans are implying _that_! It is not like I would not mind it, but that does give _them_ right to imply it! We travel all the way here, on one horse I should add. He usually rides with Conrad and on the rare occasions with Wolfman or even with Gunter, but never with me and now have I remembered why. He was so close the whole time! Though to make my torture worse, he had to hold onto _me_.

'Isn't it rational for a boy who has been thrown off numerous horses for them to hold on?' said that little voice in the back.

Great! Now I am arguing with myself. I am fully aware that he _needs_ to hold on, though it doesn't mean he has to HUG me! It might just be my over active imagination, HA! Me and imagination do not belong together in one sentence.

'Though Yuuri, you and imagination belong together' the little voice points out in a little bit too happy voice.

That is beside the point! I swear he was holding on more than he needed to!

'Maybe he thought he could since what happened last night. With you 'sharing' heat.'

A moment of weakness that is all that it was; it was not an open invitation to _snuggle_. How did something so small get out of hand so damn quickly? I knew it was not smart to get too close to the king; it was a moment of weakness. Yet, I can not bring myself to regret it. I said I just wanted to hold him once, and now I have. I have done it and gotten it out of my system. But if that is true why do I want to do it again and longer?

Though I think I have gotten off topic, we finally reach a city to get some water and behold a 'gang' of humans. And _he_ wonders why I dislike humans so much. One just needs to go into one of their villages to understand. They are barbaric and idiotic, plain and simple. When I went to get some water they decide to 'kidnap' the King; see an example of idiocy. Then they accuse us, him and me, as the couple that are eloping! Yet there is another example of human idiocy; and their proof? A poorly drawn wanted posted. Oh the wonders of the human mind.

Wondering about the barbaric act? They decided to handcuff us together. It might have been more pleasant under different circumstances. Maybe if it was mutual and only one of us was handcuffed then may … this is _not_ the time to be thinking this.

'True, but it would fun wouldn't it?' I can now feel the voice smile. Wait, how can a voice smile?

"I learned that from my mother, Jennifer."

I snap out of my thoughts to see one of the men doubled over in pain. Did the King just knee the man _there_? I can ask him later if I remember. I quickly dispense of the others and run for it. One more example of their barbaric nature, they throw spears and other objects at us. I can not help but let a sigh out. This is why we do not allow humans play with sharp objects; they do not know how to use them properly.

We make it to the horse, I quickly jump on. I am not too sure what drove me to, but I decided to pick the King up myself and place him behind me. He is surprisingly light; another discussion I will have with Gunter; the King's diet. Though I can worry about that later, I kick my horse into action.

time jump: Normal POV

'This is why I dislike the desert' Gwendal thought as he looked around the never ending horizon. A sigh escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

"You okay Gwendal?" Yuuri asks from behind Gwendal on the horse, trying to get a better angle to see his face. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Why do people keep mistaking me for a woman! I mean, I am guy" He lets out an annoying sigh as he settles back down, giving up trying to see his partner's face.

"It appears that trouble enjoys your company, your highness" Is the monotone reply from the bigger man.

The horse slows down and comes to a stop near a small bank. After the horse has completely stopped, Gwendal swings off the horse, then almost as a second thought he lifts the king off and places him gently on the ground.

"T … thanks" is the shy reply from the young King. 'First he lifts me onto the horse, and now he lifts me off. He was gently, both times …' were the internal thoughts of the young king as he started to ward off until he felt a tug on his arm which stopped him.

'What the …' Yuuri thought as he turned around to realize that the cuffs had a limited range. As he followed the chain from his out stretched arms to Gwendal's hand to his arm, up his chest then to his face, a small blush appears on the King's face. 'Forgot that we are attached, literally'.

The only reply he received from his partner was a raised eyebrow.

"So, this is kind of awkward." Yuuri shifted his feet a little bit as Gwendal's facial expression stays the same. "So, what are we planning to do?"

'This would have been so much easier if he never came along' Gwendal thought to himself; however that little voice had a different opinion

'You are always looking on the darker side of things. You are getting closer to _him_. Heck, you are cuffed to the cute king, and you are all alone …' the hint was loud and clear, but still does not mean that he was going to listen.

'He is my brother's fiancé! He is the damn King! The Maou! And to top it all off, he is a kid!' though the excuses were even sounding hold to Gwendal himself. Ever since he laid eyes on the young king, he could not get the boy out of his head. And because of that, he would go through the same list of reason for why he shouldn't think that way. However, after a few months of using the same excuse it was starting to sound even old to him.

Through Gwendal's internal argument, he never noticed when a little frown appeared on his face, but it did not go unnoticed by Yuuri who as been staring at him the whole time.

'Why am I staring?' The naïve boy thought, as another blush appeared on his checks again. 'Why am I blushing!' the thought caused the blush to deepen.

It was Gwendal's turn this time to stare at the young king and the blush that appeared on his cheeks. 'Cute …' was the passing thought in his head before he shook himself out of his musing.

"It would be wise to set up camp before it becomes too dark. Then tomorrow we shall head to the next city, your highness" Gwendal said as he started to move closer to the bank, lightly tugging on the cuffs to get Yuuri's attention.

'Gentle …' was the only thought that went through Yuuri's mind as he followed Gwendal towards the bank. 'He has always been gentle with me. Well, maybe harsh in his words, but never in his actions. Okay maybe in his actions, but never towards me. He reminds me of a big teddy bear. They look all scary, but really they are as harmless as a kitten' Yuuri let out a small laugh at the thought, and received an odd look by the man of his thoughts.

"Nothing lets get the fire started" Yuuri smiled as he moved passed Gwendal, this time lightly tugging him.

So this is the end of the second chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this, I am surprisingly enough enjoying writing (consider I am not very good at it) So, do you people like it?

I hope to have another chapter up in a week or so. I find I write best while on the GoTrain, go figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! So happy, I got more reviews does a happy dance Anyways, I would like to thank all of my reviewers! And I am happy that people are enjoying this fic, I am enjoying writing it … here is the third instalment

And the last thing I forgot about was my disclaimer, I do not own this anime or any other anime at all … and now I am done

Gwendal POV

We finally got the fire started, which took longer than it should have. It is harder to set a fire up with one hand being attached to another person. It took a several tries, which granted on my patience, but thankfully it we got it started before that ran out.

Now we are sitting right beside each other eating some dry food that I brought just encase. Well actually, I packed it after I heard the King was coming with us.

"Gwendal, how are we going to … you know …" the king said quietly while staring down at his cuff.

'Well, he could just sit in your lap, your arms around him. That solves that problem' said that little annoying voice in my head.

I am _not _having the king sit in my lap for a whole night! Heck, I do not even want the king in my lap at all … okay even I know that is a lie, but that is not my point.

I clear my voice first, to make sure nothing I was thinking leaked through. "We could have the same arrangements as last time, your highness."

He tilts his head up, looking at me through his bangs. I stare back into his black eyes. Black eyes, I guess he took out those 'contacts' when we settled down. Though before I could think about what I was doing, I brought my hand up to his face and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"If it does not bother you your highness, that is." I whisper, as I pull my hand back from his face. It was soft to the touch.

A dark blush appears on his cheeks from my actions. I can not help but let a small, very small, smile grace my face. He is quite something and I, Gwendal, have accomplished one of the greatest feats; made the king speechless, with just a simple touch.

"W … w-well, if …" he stutters for a moment, before his takes a deep breath and stares me right in the eyes again. This time there is no hesitation, but determination, a true trait of a Maoh. And for this moment, I am proud to call him king, to call him _my_ Maoh.

"Well, if it does not bother _you_, I have no problem" he says with a little too much confidence, accompanied with a smirk on his lips. I can not help but smirk back at him. Oh my naïve king, if only you knew what I thought about you. My smirk is quickly replaced with that of mild shock; I never show true shock! Or any 'true' emotions. But he just lifted his left, my right arm and put my hand around his shoulder! I think that is a good enough reason for surprise.

I look down at him, getting a quick glance of a blush on his face before he turns it towards his unfinished food. Well, if he wants to pretend that nothing happened I can do the same. I turn to finish my own food, though I leave my hand were it is. Like I would willingly move it, after all, the king himself placed it there.

We finish in silences, and sit in silence. Though surprisingly it is a comfortable one, well at least for me it is. I look down at the king again, to see a small content smile on his face, and I can not help but smile myself. I pull him closer to me, just like last time. Maybe feeling a little braver, I settle my chin on top his head. I hear him take a deep breath, but nothing else.

'See, and you thought he would do something bad, like try to run away screaming. This proves that the king does not mind you being so close to him. Heck, it almost appears that he enjoys your closeness. Maybe he would not mind a few other things being close.' The voice remarks, with another one of his damn frank hints. Like I would do such a thing, if the king wants something I will not be the one to initiate it.

"It is colder tonight than last night" the king mutters as another shiver racks through his body. I take a sigh, and was about to reply when I found my lap full of the young Maoh.

"I hope you do not mind Gwendal" he says as he gets comfortable in _my_ lap! Yes my lap! I am between either jumping for joy, in my head, or running away screaming, in my head as well, in regards in this situation.

I look down to make a comment when I come face to face with the king, and I have lost my voice. How does he always do this to me? Just one look into his eyes and all remarks leave my head. I just stare at him.

He smiles gently at me before speaking, "see, this is not so bad. Good night Gwendal" He gives me one last bright smile, twists so his back is against my chest then lays his head on my shoulder. Within in a few minutes he is fast asleep in my arms. Oh how I wish sleep would embrace me that quickly, but alas I am meant to suffer.

Though I guess it was meant to be short lived, because shortly after, with the combination of his heat and his breathing I am lulled to sleep. However, before sleep claims me, I do yet another act that will haunt my dreams. I kiss him on his forehead before I too join the world of slumber.

Yay another chapter done! So, what do people think? The next chapter will be following the anime again, well somewhat. I just felt like adding something in between the two episodes (12 and 13). I am not too sure how many chapters this fic will be, at least a couple more. Good day all!


	4. Chapter 4

I am back! Sooner than expect ... but i was doing homework and got side tracked with this and since i am up already i thought i might as well upload this for everyone ... so enjoy

Same thing, I do not own this anime …

Haha I thought it was Wolfman … it actually Wolfram … or was it the first one … if you know please tell me, because right now I am confused

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

--Gwendal POV--

I woke up early the next morning, to simply bask in the situation I was in. I guess I must have done something right, at some point. The king is still in my lap, though throughout the night he has ended up facing me with his head on my shoulder. How he accomplished such a position with cuffs _and_ not waking me up on is beyond me. Though as pleasant as this position is, the fact that he is breathing on my neck in such a way is causing unwanted reactions.

'Unwanted? Oh I have not doubt it is very wanted. Or are you embarrassed?' the voice goes from sexual innuendos into insults within three sentences. Oh lucky me.

I let a sigh of annoys slip through my lips before I start to wake the king up. I shake him gently at first, only receiving mumble response about "do wanna go to school" or something along those lines.

As a let another sigh leave my mouth; I have been doing that a lot since I have been stuck with the king, I feel him stir. Now it would have not been so bad if he just yawn, stretched and then woke up. No, life never seems that simple. He needs to _wiggle_, stretch, _wiggle_ some more and then _wiggle_ one last time then stretch a final time. Though the final time he decides to stretch, he _rubs_ against me! I feel like hitting my head against the rocks behind me just to let some frustration out. When it appears he has finally stopped moving around, I look down into a pair of black eyes still full of sleep.

"Good morning" I whisper to him and bush the back of my hand against his face. A blush spreads across his face, and he final wakes up. What a naïve boy.

"Morning" he mumbles back to me, as I see him taking in the position we are in. If I was any less of a Mazoku, I would have a blush on my cheeks too. Thankfully I am not, and I am able to hold back the heat rising to my face. Though the dear king does not have the luxury, he went from a dusty blush to a full fledge red face.

I would have laughed out loud at how quickly the king scrambled off my lap if I did not wish to upset him any more than he already is.

I clear my throat to get his attention before speaking, "we should pack up and head to the next town, your highness".

He moves closer to me, until our faces a few inches apart before he speaks with a somewhat demanding tone, "it is 'Yuuri', not your highness" To say I am speechless would be an understatement. No one, expect those the king deems fit may call them by their first name. And he just gave _me_ permission to use it.

"Then shall we head out, _Yuuri_" I almost purred out his name, though caught myself in the last minute. Nevertheless, he gives me another one of his bright smiles and nods.

Time Skip

We finally reach the capital of Suberera, a little too soon for my liking. Though I guess it would be unwise to keep these cuffs on longer than need be. Also, it makes certain _tasks_ harder … like packing up the camp site. What else do you think I meant. Pervert.

Here is another reason why I dislike humans: because of their need to stare. How uncommon is it for two people to walk around a town cuffed together. Okay, I would even find it strange, but there is no need to stare!

"Is that a well?" the king sounds excited, unfortunately there is no water in there. I pull on the cuffs to stop him. No need to go anywhere else expect to the church to get rid of these cuffs. I hand him over my water to tie him over until we can get out of here.

Just when I thought we were free, what happens? The king's dumb luck follows us, and we walk into a wedding. Oh how much I dislike weddings.

"Prefect timing" the priest yells, but what is prefect timing? For the love of Maou, do not tell me he believes that we are …

"Can the couple bonded with love offer their blessings?" I can feel my eye twitching. If I could, I would strangle that man right now. And once more, I offer an example of human idiocy.

'Though you should feel complimented with all of their 'bonded' comments.' Why? 'Because so many people think that you two look right together. It shows that people _think _that you two can be together, if not already so.' The little voice replies proudly, and I _almost_ agree with him.

"That's not what this is!" I have no doubt by the end of this little escapade, my hearing may be lost. Why does he always have to yell so much? Maybe it is another 'teenage' thing which hopefully he will grow out of. I am still waiting the day Wolfram grows out of his little tantrums. Though unlike my brother's mood swings, I do not always mind _his_, but it usually happens in the outdoors, not an enclosed place, that echoes.

"He is my brother's fiancé" I tell the priest, and hopefully end this pointless discussion, and get these cuffs removed.

"Oh! How passionate!" Why oh why, are humans so very very dense? I almost felt like smacking myself in the face, after the old man's comment.

The king … Yuuri makes another comment and then starts talking about 'important part of a happy marriage'. How could someone as young as him know anything about marriage. However as I listen more, I realize that our dear Maoh actually knows nothing about marriage. Though some how through his whole speech, which I could not follow for the life of me, we end up running away with the bride. Once again, he has gotten us into another unwanted situation.

To add to our troubles, we found out that the human and Mazoku we were mistaken for was this women and her lover. The wonders of coincidences … And the man or husband happens to none other than Geigen Huber Brischella, my dear cousin. Now I am wondering around time, with _that _man's wife. I can not control the anger in me and end up hitting the wall.

Both presences give me a startled look, and I almost feel bad for scaring the king, but it passes as my anger diminishes. Though to think, not even a few hours ago, I was pleasantly content, and now this. Oh how I would love to kill my dear cousin. He got a human pregnant! Out of all the ill responsible things!

Then some random child comes and saves us. Nothing like being 'rescued' by a child, at least he is half Mazoku. But still, a child who was 'saved' by _him_. I hate him so much.

I am brought back into my thoughts with the Maoh staring at me, asking if there is any water. He would be lost without someone watching him. I let a sigh out, and reply to his question "There is no water in Suberera, the wells are dried up"

After another discussion about food and drinks, the woman gives the child her ring and sends him off. My curiosity gets the better of me and I ask the human about _him_. Of course, it is some romantic story. Does this woman not know what the man she _loves_ did?! Though at least he did something good, he found the Mateki.

So now we have the Mateki, one up sides to all of this. But, we also have company. Of course the women's ring; the guards would have been looking for it. Such a foolish mistake.

"Come out!" Why does the king have such bad luck? We are now surrounded by humans. And what do they do? They yell at us, removing their element of surprise. Idiotic barbarics. We send the woman and child away and decide to face off against the humans.

This fight would have been easier if it was not for these cuffs, but I guess we have to make do. However, this would be a little better if the king knew how to fight. That will have to be fixed when we get back. We do not need a king who can not defend himself until re-enforcements come.

I turn in time to see the king fall and the approaching man. This will hurt later, but I can deal with it … for him at least. I take a dive and cover the young king under me, while those barbarians attack. Thankfully their bit is not has bad as their bark, which isn't much to being with.

"We're just elopers" might as well use what they have been saying all along. "We met that woman by accident" Hopefully this will give that woman enough time to get out, and save us from any other unnecessary fights.

"I'm sorry. For me, you …" Yuuri whispers to me, and that in itself is enough to make this entire ordeal bearable. How much I wish I could just hold him tight against me, and tell him everything will be alright. That I would do it again without second thought? However, my pride will not allow it, and the picture of my younger brother appears in my minds eyes and I know I must stop this before it gets too far.

I hold up the dolphin he has given me, and with a straight face I lie to him "I dropped this. I was just picking it up"

--------------------------------------

Wow that was freaking long! I am not too sure of the likelihood of this happening again. I even had to cut this one short, though I thought I went out on a good note. I was thinking about breaking it up, but the only smooth spot to do it would have been at the Time Skip section, which would have made the chapter four very short. And I am also lazy. So I hope you enjoyed the especially long chapter

As a side note, who here finds Morgif (the sword) so damn cute!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own … heck I do not even own the episodes lol

So, I was asked to add more action or fluff so I shall try. Though as you can tell I am following the story pretty close, and however I will start to stray from that a little.

And look! I updated earlier ... enjoy

--Gwendal POV--

Why does that lie still taste bitter on my tongue? I know I was deluding myself from the beginning thinking that we could be anything more than king and servant, yet it was a pleasant illusion.

So, right now I am stuck in a cage, a very primitive cage at that; it is made out of wood! Who makes a portable prison out of wood? If I was not so worried about his mastery, I would have broken out and fled. But running away while still attached to him would be problematic.

'But you could carry him? Just throw him over your shoulder and make a run for it. Maybe to a nice deserted area …' sometimes I wished that little voice would keep quiet at moments like these. Here I am trying to remove all _those _kind of thoughts.

"S-sorry. I dragged us into something problematic. It turned out just the way you feared." I look up to see a gloomy look on the king's face. He was right though, I knew something like this would happen, it always does in regards to him. But that doesn't mean I have to agree out loud.

"You are really different" was all that came to mind. Sometimes it is obvious that he is not from this land. He is too kind to have grown up here, something that I am regretful to say I am grateful for. For if he did grow up here, he would not be the person he is now.

Though I guess curiosity got the better of me, well of lately it has. "Why do you try to get yourself into the middle of things?" Does he not understand the danger he gets himself in every time he gets involved in other people's problems? If Conrad was any other man, he would have gone gray by now.

"You're the king. You could leave the country to your subjects and take it easy at the castle." Just like mother did. Though I already know his spirit will not allow him to take things 'easy'. I wonder if he even knows what 'easy' means.

"I don't really know how to take it easy" was his sheepish reply, though unfortunately for me it was the wrong answer.

'If he is this determined about small matter, just think what he would be like in bed! If that does not do it, then think about how he can _not_ take things easy. Oh all of the pos …' I cut that voice off before it could go any further. And great, now I can not get that idea out of my head.

'He won't be a push over in bed, always wanting to be involved in the _activities_. Could you picture it? You two on your bed, the lights are dimmed; you on top of him, slowly caressing him his body, he shivers in response to your touch. Him _wiggling_ under you, like he did just this morning? Yet I doubt he would be a passive party, I think he would be very _involved_. He would no doubt try and copy your actions, heck he might go even further and bolder than your own. When your hesitation become too much for the young king to handle, he might take the _initiate_, maybe your positions would be reversed? Him on top of you, with you at his mercy. His smaller hands exploring your exposed chest, making _you_ shiver from delight? His hands would not be as slow as yours, but movements that would reflect his determination and curiosity. He would be bold, but have a blush on his face during all of it, though I wonder if the rest of him would be flushed. Then the question comes, would his red cheeks really be passed for a blush or for passion? Though maybe instead of using his hands he might become bolder and use his mou …'

STOP! Oh god, that was not necessary! That last thing I need right now in close quarters with _him_, is a hard on. What if he can see it, what if the guards see it? That would be enough of an excuse to hide in a dark room for a couple of years. I need to get my mind off of that unwanted … okay, not unwanted, but poorly timed visual.

I am further broken out of my internal turmoil when I realize the king is much closer than before. When did he move?

"Your highness …" though the words stop in my throat when I see the worry in his eyes. What could he possible be worry about?

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little … well …" he words die out as he places his cool hand on my forehead. "You feel warm, do you have a fever?" Do I have a fever, if only he knew why I was 'feverish'.

"I am fine, it is jus the heat" and my answer seems to satisfy him as his hand retreats from my face. "Where do you think they are taking us?" is he concerned question, and a good one at that.

"To their court of justice most likely" I see worry cross his face again and wonder what he is scared of. "Are you scared you're Highness?"

"Just a little … yes" was his meek answer.

"Come here" I motion for him to come closer. Not entirely too sure why I am doing this, maybe I do not want to face reality just yet.

He does not hesitate in the least, and quickly sits between my legs. I bend both my legs on either side of him, almost as shield. His back is against my chest, and my arms rest on my knees. A ring of protection …

"Thank you" is the quiet reply accompanied with a sigh.

"Do you have any hobbies you like to do? Money, fine cuisine … women?" I break the award silence that has fallen between us, or maybe only I feel the awardness. Why did I ask about women?

'You are trying to figure out what team he bats for … hahaha … you know his engagement with your brother is a misunderstanding …' shut up.

"Money, fine cuisine and women … well I am only fifteen and have no real need for any of those. Hobbies … I love baseball more than anything." Baseball, I have seen Conrad and him playing that sometimes when I come to the castle. Maybe I should learn more about this hobby of his.

"Then why not play baseball to your heart's content" it is a simple solution, if he loves playing it then he should play it.

"I have been for almost ten years" I can not help but be a little surprised, ten years. Does that mean … "It's something you can do without the title of Maou?"

"As long as you have passion" he says with one of those smiles.

'As long as you have passion, well isn't that something. Wonder what else he is _passionate_ about?' the little voice said while wiggling its eyebrows.

"Then how about something that costs more money …?" As much as I dislike 'chit chats', who am I to turn down an opportunity to learn more about him.

"Why? Is using the people's tax money for my own purpose what a king should do?" was his mature answer and an answer I am proud of. I can not help but smile at his response. He will make a great Maoh. With a little bit more time, experience and knowledge, he might bring order to this hectic world.

"Those who have authority yearn to use those powers." I say quietly, for I have seen first hand people with power misuse it and even abuse it. I do not wish for that to happen again, and I guess my fears were misplaced with him. He may be naïve, but his heart is in the right place.

"An extravagant kingship isn't my thing. Although the only person I can model myself after is …" my mother, she is not the best role model for him. "She's a mature women and I'm just a baseball boy. Of course we won't turn out the same. That being the case, I might as well be myself and do what I usually do."

"Besides … If I do something completely irrational, you guys will be there to stop me." I can not help but be taken back from his comment. Be there to stop him? Is he referring to the times that the Maoh took over him? Is he scared that he might do something he will regret later on?

I am not too sure what possessed me, but I leaned down and kissed the top of the king's head. He has come so far in such a short time. Though I wonder what kind of man he will be when he grows up; no doubt a fair and compassionate ruler and most of all, a ruler of the heart. I pull him a little closer and rest one side of my face in his hair.

"Hey, you now, you ..." he was stopped along with the cart. My smile vanishes and I lift my head from its resting place. I guess this is our stop.

------

I have somewhat re-written this chapter after Gwendal's little voice play by play. For the few reviews that I have received, they have asked me for more fluffy. And I have realized that if I stick to the original story it would be hard to add in such fluffiness. I am almost tempted to go back and edit some of the previous chapters, but I am too lazy. Maybe when this fic is finished I might edit some things, though nothing huge/major. Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

So here is another update The next chapter might not be up until next weekend, school decided to pick up for this up coming week --

Anywho, thank you everyone for your reviews Hope you enjoy this chapter

disclaimer - do not own

--Gwendal POV---

Why the hell in the name of Moah did I end up here, sitting in a cell surrounded by Houryoku! I did not ask for this, and I have no idea what I did to end up here. Those idiotic humans' and their so called 'court of _justice_', justice my ass! Their primitive nature keeps showing up, and at an alarming rate. Or maybe it is the King's personality that brings it out?

_Yuuri_ and I went in front of their so called 'court', that was surrounded by Houseki. Personal, it was not pleasant at all. However, it was a little bit more manageable when the king grabbed my hand and held it all the way to the pillars. Yes, a bunch of old human men were up on tall pillars. Why were they on tall pillars, maybe compensation? Then they started to babble on about how humans' and Mazoku are forbidden to be together. I let out a laugh just remembering that. This old _human_ had no idea who the person beside me really was the _King_ of all Mazoku! He is more demon than any of us.

'I hope the king is alright though …' the voice that is usually filled with … suggestive tone now sounded worried. Yet, I do not blame it, I am worried about my king as well.

When Yuuri decided not to 'cut the bond', they sent him away. I felt sorry for him at that moment. For as long as I have known the king, he always preached about stopping violence and there he was present with a knife to 'cut' our 'bonds' with. I told him to do it. His response was a strong 'no', a squeeze of my hand and a look I could not fully read. I wasn't too sure what provoked me to ask such a thing, for I knew he wouldn't. But if it meant that he would get out of here unharmed, then what was a little cut? I already got beaten up with sticks. I do not call them spears because they where not used like them. When using a spear you use the pointed end, not the dull end. Stupid humans.

If it was not for the pain running through my body from the physical wounds and the damn Houseki, I would have smiled at him for his concern for my wellbeing, heck I would have hugged him. Being the eldest, and a demon, it was unusually for someone to care, at least for me. But he did, though too much. Because of me, yes me, my dear innocent king was hurt. I thought we should try leaving, and I thought I could make it further but the damn crystals would not allow and I clasped. I could feel the humans coming closer; however I was not prepared for the king to through himself on top of me.

And that is why I am sitting in a cell, almost brooding. The king was hurt because of me. He sacrificed his well being for my protection. It is almost unbelievable. I have a generally idea where the king is, and hopefully it is not as bad as my imagination plays out. I just hang my head and hope for the best … hope was a strange word. I look at the dolphin _he_ gave me and smiled. Maybe I could hope … for him at least.

--Time skip … not too sure how long--

Great, now I have to listen to a bunch of cocky guards. At least I learned that my dear cousin was here; god I want to strangle him. However, their conversation ended earlier than planned when I saw both fall and a familiar face pop up.

"They got you good, Gwendal" at least it is Conrad and not Wolfram. Nevertheless, I could not argue with his comment,_ I_ was the one in the jail cell.

"Brother, are you all right" great he is here too. Conrad I could deal with telling that I have lost the king, but not Wolfram. The damn kid will have a hissy fit.

'Haha, think what he would do if he found out how you and _his_ fiancée spent the night staying _warm_. Or the thoughts that have been running through your head …' well at least the voice was back to normal; with his sexual remarks.

"Don't push yourself" what a stubborn boy Wolfram has turned into. Even though he has always been this way, sometimes he over does it. He is strong, no doubt, but not strong enough to handle this much Houseki; though I do have to give him some credit.

A little bit more chit-chat, which I hate, and some yelling from my youngest about the fact that I have lost our dear king, which I am already feeling guilty about, and we head out to find him. I just hope that his dumb luck keeps him safe, or at least until I can reach him.

And what happens when we finally find him? He has gone into 'Moah' mode. I almost sigh at the situation. Well at least we know he is safe, well at least not physically hurt to the point of being in fear of his life. Though to say I am impressed that he could control or even excises maou here is an understatement. We are in a damn field full of Houseki!

"I will kill you" is all that sticks in my head. Yuuri, the king who preaches peace and non violent actions is planning to kill them. I shake my head, this isn't _my_ Yuuri, this is the Moah.

'_My_ Yuuri? Wow, aren't you possessive, and you haven't even done anything…sexual …' sometimes I wish that little voice in my head knew when such comments were ill-timed.

A giant hand … I do not blame my brother for being confused. Who summons a giant hand made out of mud? If it wasn't for the fact that this was a dire situation I would have smacked my own head out of the oddity of it. Yet I was impressed again when a body followed the hand.

"How do we stop it?" was the generally thought between all three of us. However, since it is my fault for getting him into a situation like this, it is my responsibility to stop it. I take one deep breath and head towards _it_.

I hear them in the background calling my name, but I ignore them. This being is not my king, it is not Yuuri. And if it is not stopped, when Yuuri comes back and finds out what he has done; killed innocent people, the Yuuri I have come to lo … care for will be broken.

"Stop!" I know he will not listen, but it is a good start. What else do you say to the Moah?

He turns to look at me with his black eyes, but they are not the eyes of Yuuri. They are not warm and gentle, but cold and distant. In the last few days I have stared into his eyes long enough to know what they should hold. And I want them back. I want that warmth that … glitter back into his eyes. Most of all I want his stubborn determination back.

"You must stop!" I hope reason will reach him. "Just what in God's name are you doing? Think about it!" I walk closer to him, even though each step is a struggle.

I finally make it to him. We are face to face now, so close...

"What's wrong?" Why did you leave?

"How many lives will it take to satisfy you?" how many will it take before you break _him_?

"Stop this rampage right now." Stop hurting him!

"Please, Yuuri!" come back … "Dismiss that monstrous puppet!"

I stare into those cold eyes, a look at that does fit his face. They should never be cold like that. I feel myself weaken even more, with the last bit of strength I have left a take one more step forward and embrace him … okay I hug him. I do not receive anything back, no warmth and no embrace, just his cold voice.

"I admire the sacrifice in your attempt to do what's right. Very well. In accordance with your compassion, I will withdraw for now" such a cold voice. Well, at least I snapped him out of it. However, when the Moah leaves Yuuri he becomes dead weight and we both fall to the ground; not very gracefully either. Yet I could care less, that cold voice is now gone. Those lips are not meant to have such a sound pass them.

'What about moaning? Or maybe panting? Heck, he might even be a screamer! Think of the fun in that … though that might do some damage to your hearing … but I have no doubt it would be worth it' god, didn't that voice know what just happened? I am about to pass out, the king as already passed out and he is talking about that out of everything! I hit my head against the ground to let out some frustration before blackness claims me.

-------------

Another chapter done! happy dance changed a few things to this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. There will be another chapter or two (maybe three, but that is pushing it) left before this story is finished. Hope you are enjoying it so far


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for the wait everyone. I have been busy with university and stuff ... anywho, here is the seventh and last chapter to this story ... and most likely the longest chapter i have written ... just kind of happened. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: do not own ...

--Gwendal POV--

An up side, the king is now safe and has returned to his normal 'state'. Down side, I am getting a _lecture_ from Conrad of all people. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on ones point of view, the information I retained from his little speech was about how 'foolish' I was to go and confront the king in my state of health.

I watch as he head towards the King and my younger brother. Guess there is not much I can do now, well not in this state. Though I can hear the two arguing form here, it almost gives me a headache. Regardless of how loud the king can be, my brother can always be louder.

"Now is not the time to argue over that" I say while helped over by Nicola. Though why the child seems a need to hold my hand is beyond me, but I am too tired to argue. Why am I being helped by a woman?

'Because saying 'no' to a woman is never a wise idea unless you can run away very fast …' I shudder along with the voice …

"Their reinforcements will be here soon" and I do not wish to be here when it happens.

"Gwendal! Nicola and Jiruta too!" I almost stagger when I see the happiness on the young king's face. Though I wonder if it is more for the other two than myself.

"Our forces are on their way here as well" of course Conrad would have thought a head, at least there are two of us thinking about the possible threat of retaliation.

A little talked, a reunion of mother and son and finding the other piece of the Mateki. It goes by as a blur. I guess I need rest more than I thought.

We are now riding our horses through the desert, with the women in the caravan. The king is once again riding with Conrad. I know I am frowning, but I can not help. I spent two days alone with him; eating, riding and sleeping more or else together. Yet, I knew reality would crash down, but I wished it would last a little longer then it did.

"Don't you remember who your fiancé is?" my youngest brother whines, and yes he does whine. I almost forgot about that for just a little while. But the reality is that _he_ belongs to my brother, at least until one of them calls it off, which I highly doubt my brother will. Either his pride will not allow it, or he really does care for Yuuri that way.

I am woken from my musing by sandbear shooting up in the air in front of us, and a bunch of humans riding horses behind us. I wonder which one would be better …

"The soldiers and I will defend here" is my quick response. We need to get the women, children and the king out of here. Conrad and Wolfram dealt with the bear before they can do it again.

"How can you say that with those wounds …" I feel touched by his concern, but ignore it. This little fantasy is over.

"What are you going to do?" why is the king getting off the horse? Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Can the king just stay out of trouble just once? But of course not, and then he would not be Yuuri. I move out of his way on his request. No idea what he is planning, but he is full of surprises. He is going to play the Maketi?

I can not help but watch his hips move as he plays the Maketi. It is not really my fault that he is swinging them in such a way.

'Quite nimble isn't he?' For once, I agree with that little voice.

Clouds! The damn thing did work. And it appears that the army is not chasing us. All that we have left now is that sand bear and I voice this to the others.

"Now's our chance. We have to do something about that bear in front of us"

"Hey! Commander!" Is that … oh for the love of god!

After finding out that one of our guards befriend the sand bear, how he did that I have no idea and in honesty I have no desire to find out. We follow him and his 'pet' bear underground avoiding any enemies. Though I could do without the dust and walking.

---Time Skip---

We are finally back home and safe. Though I guess I should not complain; a warm bath, proper bandages and a soft bed. I finally start to relax, even with Gisile in the room.

The door opens and _he_ comes in. Is it so hard to wish for some peace around here? It is bad enough that I have to put everything that happened in the past three days into the back of my head, along with any desires I felt for him.

"Gwendal, how are you feeling?" he speaks quietly for a change, I guess without all the excitement around he becomes calmer.

"Your Majesty …"

I ignore their conversation, just wishing to be left alone. However, it does not seem to be happening.

"Gwendal, are the wounds that bad?" he leans forward to take a closer look, but I cover myself up … of course not out of embarrassment.

"It's nothing serious" I reply quietly. The wounds are really not that serious, just numerous and annoying. Well, maybe they are somewhat serious, but no need to concern the king over my well being.

"Your Excellency, you mustn't underestimate injuries" And she just had to ruin what I said and continuous so … "Moving around with three cracked ribs will only aggravate them"

There is _no_ need to inform him of all of this. I almost want to yell at Gisile to shut up, but my self control is too tight to allow such outbursts.

"Three ribs?" he sounds amazed. Nevertheless, I have had worse and lived through it.

"He'll be fine if he stays put for awhile. Sir vom Walde's Maryoku should work well with my medical treatment. I will check on you later. Please excuse me" One down, now just one more left. I doubt he will be as easy to dismiss as she was.

Though it is almost nice to be alone with him again; a smile graces my lips. Well, since we are alone I might as well give him _that_. I hold up a kitty I did for him in orange. Nothing big, but since I was bed ridden and he gave me that dolphin I thought it was the least I could do.

"What's this?"

"It's a kitty" I do not understand why people have troubles identify what I have made. I wonder if I am really that bad.

"This is? But why a kitty …" I guess he has already forgotten.

"In return for that." I look towards the dolphin on my sword. Even if I can not always be near him physically, I can have something that reminds me of him near me.

Though he looks startled, wonder if he thought I would throw it out, or part from it? Or maybe he doesn't want the gift …

"If you don't want it …" I turn away, not wishing to see disappointment or rejection in his eyes. Yet he surprises me again when he holds up the kitty and gives me a smile.

"It's really cute!" I wonder if he knows how cute he is right now. Oh how I wish I could just hold him and not let go.

"This raccoon is really cute" I feel my eye twitch, I just told him not even a minute a go it was a kitty.

"It's a kitty." Is my flat reply.

"Yes a kitty …" he tapers off and stares at me. Not just a glance but one of those hard stares that looks deep into one's soul. He has lost his smile, and has a look of concentration on his face.

I almost feel like squirming under his gaze because all of _his_ attention is on _me_! Also, because I have never seen that look on him before, it makes him look older than he really is. But my pride makes me keep his gaze. Then just as suddenly as the look came it was gone, replaced by a smile. Not one of his big ones, but a small sincere smile. I have no doubt I have a look on confusion on my face, who wouldn't?

He then slowly makes his way to my bed until he is standing right beside. I watch him wearily, not too sure what he is planning to do next. His actions have always been unpredictable. No amount of preparation would prepare me for this. Still keeping eye contact he slowly places a hand on my thigh for balance and lifts his leg onto my bed. Just as slowly, he straddles me with his legs! If I did not have a look of utter confusion I do now. The king is straddling _me_! Both his hands on my upper thigh!

I strain to keep my breathing even, but find it hard has the king moves up my legs until his whole body is only inches away from mine. I am not too sure if I want to run away, ask what he is doing or pull him closer.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing?" Guess opinion two wins …

He does not answer me and his smile vanishes again as he stares at me the second time with _that_ look. He is searching for something in my eyes. I guess he found what he was looking, for his smiled return once more, but he does not break eye contact.

"It is Yuuri, not your Majesty." He gives me a stern look.

"Fine, _Yuuri_, what might you be doing?" I have yet to move from my originally position on the bed; my hands lying limp beside me.

His smile grows a little bigger; I guess he really isn't fond of that title. But that thought flies out of my head as my breath hitches in my throat as Yuuri places both of his hands on my chest so very lightly. Then I realize what he was doing before it was too late. I feel more weight on my chest as he leans forwards and gently places his lips on mine.

To simple put it, I am in heaven. True the kiss is not much, but it is everything to me! I feel him lean a little closer, and I have no idea when my eyes closed, yet I do not care. I know I should not be doing this, but all reason is out the window when he presses his lips a little firmer. I finally cave in; I lift my arms to loosely wrap around his waist, I do not hold him tightly in fear of scaring him off. Then I finally kiss him back. Though like I said before, it was nothing much, a mere meeting of lips, but it was enough.

He pulls away and a sigh escapes his mouth, or was it mine? It does not really matter too much at the moment. When I opened my eyes I was met with a slightly blushing Yuuri, but a happy one at that. He just seemed to glow, and I could not help but smile at him. I raise one hand up to his head and another to his back. I gently add pressure to his back until his flushed against, and then some to his head until he is resting on me.

A sigh escapes his lips name, and he wraps his arms around my waist. We just stay like this for awhile, enjoying each others presences.

--some time passes--

It is dark out when I open my eyes again. I guess we fell asleep. I pull him a little closer, afraid that I might lose him. Irrational, I know, but a fear that I can not shake. What might happen in the light of a good nap … he may decide he does not want me?

I am roused from my self doubting with the feel of soft lips against my neck, and hands ghosting over my chest. Then I feel him push against my chest, separating the two of us. Even though my hands are still around him, I feel cold.

"Gwendal …" there is hesitation in his words that makes me look up into this face. The fear is already seeping into my bones. I know I have no right to hold onto him, he is the king and my brother's fiancé; unfortunately even that does not stop the sadness.

"Yes Yuuri?" I smile gently at him, maybe some of my doubt or sadness is showing, yet I am too tired to care.

"Do – do you think …" I can hear the frustration in his tone, though from what I am not entirely too sure.

"I like you!" he blurts out almost too fast for me to understand, but when I finally realized what he said my face splits into a smile. 'He likes me!' is all that is going through my mind.

"I like you two" I whisper back to him, in fear of ruining the moment; yet my worries where for not. His face breaks into one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen.

We sit there, staring at each in comfortable silence for awhile, neither of us wishing to move or speak. Until my rational side points out how long we have been together, and that someone must be looking for the young king. I let a sigh slip past my lips, and I see a worried look pass through the king's eyes.

"You should head back to your chambers before someone comes looking for you and find you here" in my bed, sitting on my lap … I decided not to include that. I watch his face as he processes what I just said, and implied. The widening of his eyes is all the warning I get before …

"SHIT! Conrad, heck Wolfram would be worried sick about me! He is most likely tearing about the castle looking for me! Shit!" I could help myself but burst out laughing at the king's reactions, and the image of Wolfram literally tearing the castle apart looking for him.

"That is not funny! You have any idea how much trouble I will get in when he finally finds me! Stop laughing!" He swats me over my head, which only makes me laugh harder. I can almost feel tears falling down my face. Maybe the stress from the last couple of days has finally caught up to me.

My laughed started to subside when I feel hands on my face gently lifting my head until I am looking at him again.

"Gwendal … are we … is this" he lets out a sigh of frustration. "Is there any thing beyond this?"

"If you want something to be." is my neutral reply.

"And if I do?"

"Then who I am to deny you your wishes?" That comment earned me another hit over my head but I am too happy to care.

"Will we talk about this later? When I am not being hunted down by an angry blonde?"

"Promise"

--END--

And that is the end … I hope everyone has enjoyed this fic, I know I enjoyed writing it. Though the ending was a bitch to write -- spent so much time thinking about how to end it and then this came ... i thought it was suitable

There might be a sequal to this ... actually there is a high likelihood that there will be a sequal to this fic (though it will most likely not follow the anime like this one ... since i have not watched anything past episode 15ish).

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed! bows Heck, for everyone who has even read this fic! bows again


End file.
